Death's Door
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: the School has successfully transformed normal kids into hybrids. Now, they're ready for the next step. But what could they possibly do to someone who is already half ghost? And is he the only one who is a part of this 'new project? Multifandom crossover; full fandom list inside. at least look before you continue scrolling down, please. i own nothing but the writing.
1. Welcome

It was dark. And painful. I haven't eaten in about a month and it had begun to show a long time ago. My home is a prison with no hope of escape. Every day, or night, I don't know, since I have never seen daylight ever since I was brought here, I am taken from my cell and to small room where I am strapped to a white table that dominates the space. They perform _experiments_… painful experiments that always that make me want to collapse. At the end of the day, I'm exhausted and week. I can barely even move my legs. I wasn't always this fragile, believe me. When I was first brought here, I tried every means of escape I could think of. And I usually have a bunch of escape options on my side. Not this time. Let's just say, after every time I failed to get away, I would be punished. If you thought the experiments were bad, getting punished is much worse.

Sometimes, when I'm really quiet, (which is quite often for me nowadays, seeing as they have taken my ability to speak) I can faintly hear screams coming from very far off. I often wonder who else is here; how many others have they taken? How many more are going to suffer? In this place, no matter how painful it might be, death is a blessing. But it is also impossible. They would make sure of it.

My name is Danny Phantom. Welcome to the School.

**A.N.**

**Short. I know. this is the prolog. It's suppose to be short. So I was watching the Danny Phantom episode, Reality Trip, and I suddenly had an idea to do this. Good? Not good? Tell me what you think. It's a oneshot now, but I will continue this later on. First though, I want to finish my other story, which should be updated pretty soon. Right now this is just a Danny Phantom Max Ride crossover, but I will add more characters eventually. The characters I'm going to add are:**

**The Flock (James Patterson)**

**Jack Frost (DreamWorks Animation)**

**Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan)**

**And quite possibly some more. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and the School belongs to James Patterson. Might add in one or two OCs, but until then, I own nothing. So yeah. Review**


	2. Something New

My 'cell' isn't really that much of a normal cell. Those I can easily escape. No, this was different. My hands and feet were hidden in glowing, green metal balls that were chained the ground and either side of the wall. The position itself felt like some force was trying to rip my arms and legs out. Imagine trying to sleep while standing up, suspended in the air by your arms. After a full day of the painful testing, I am always brought back to this small, empty brick room. When I was first brought here, one of the ways I would try to escape was using my ghostly wail. It got me the closest to freedom by creating a smoldering hole in usually blinding white wall. But I was too exhausted when I got to another wall exactly like the first. They caught me before I could think of anything else. After that incident, they forced something like a helmet over my head that sealed my mouth shut. Then I later woke up on the white table and the helmet was gone, much to my surprise. I was too tired to do anything or say anything, but once I was alone in my small brick room, I tried the wail again. The result? No sound at all came from my mouth and I haven't uttered a sound ever since.

I am mute.

Intangibility is not an option either. Apparently, the School is one huge base with a lot of different sections, and I require my own. Lucky me. When I try to phase through the wall, I always bounce back, like there's a built in ghost shield. It's also immune to my ecto-blasts. When I'm alone, I can't help but think of Dan. Is this torture how he was created? Will I eventually lose all my remaining sanity, and finally break? When those thoughts enter my mind, I cringe, and push them down.

I guess you're wondering who I'm referring to when I say 'they' aren't you? Well, I think you might know them, despite how hard they try, and fail, to keep themselves secret; the Guys in White. Except, they don't wear their normal, white, full body suites; just the white lab coat, hence where I got their nickname. Every day, Whitecoats would come into my room and unchain me from the wall, only to take me to the examination room, or worse.

Today though, was different.

It started normal enough; I was awakened by the sound of the heavy door opening and looked up to find two whitecoats walking over to me, as usual. The one on the left had darker skin and really short, curly hair. His eyes were an odd shade of green. The one beside him was thinner, with lighter skin and short sloppy blonde hair which he probably thought was stylish. His eyes were a sky blue color. Neither of them said anything to me and, naturally, I said nothing to them. The two began to unchain my arms and legs from the walls. They tied my arms behind my back, but left the round boulders that hid my feet, forcing me to fly so I could move. As usual I was greeted with the blinding white-walled corridor that was outside my chamber doors. I was about to turn through the corridor in which we normally went through, but apparently that wasn't on the whitecoats' agenda. The one on the left slapped my head, leaving behind a slight throb and headache.

"Not today, freak," the other one said in a gruff voice, and steered me off on the opposite direction. I wanted to ask where we were going. But they'd made it impossible for me to ask anything again. About five or six mile of corridors and turns later, we came across a dead end. Snickering, the blond whitecoat unbounded my hands and feet. At first I was too surprised to react. This was the first time I've been able to move my limbs freely since I was captured. Before I could do anything, the two of them pushed me forward with so much force, I banged against the wall like a rag doll. Then I heard something slide behind me and turned to see, not the whitecoats, but another blank wall. A long time ago, I would have felt claustrophobic. And I still felt a shimmer of panic inch its way up my body. But if there was one thing this prison did for me, it was make me more used to tight, enclosed spaces. I eyed the blank walls, expecting to see something seep in through the corners, like gas or something, just so they could see how I would react. Instead, one of the walls slid upward, revealing a grassy arena the size of eight or ten football fields. I did the natural thing.

I walked in.

**A.N.**

**Wow, I managed to break 400 words. Haha. Yeah, I really just wrote this, bc I was listening to some good music and I wanted to write something, but my other story is currently on hold until I can figure something out for it, and this was my other option. So, here ya go. Hopefully each chapter will get longer and longer. I guess it just depends on how interested I am when I write it. *shrug* I dunno, but I don't think I'm going to abandon this anytime soon :)**


	3. Fight

Three other doors opened just as same as mine. The first revealed a tall teen with raven black hair that stuck out in odd directions. I couldn't tell if that was a result from being here, or if it was naturally like that. His sea green eyes seemed tired, and unfocused. Long, dark bags hung under them. I probably looked no better though, I realized. The guy looked a lot older than me though, around 18 or 19. He wore the itchy, hospital gown-like jumpsuit we were all forced to wear.

Behind the second door was a girl, about 17 or seventeen, with grassy green eyes and choppy, sun-kissed blond hair that looked like she used safety scissors to cut it. Like the rest of us, she looked tired and pale, but her eyes still blazed with fire; a fire that had been snuffled out of me a long time ago. The girl had her hands crossed over her chest in a bored way. I couldn't tell if it was just her personality, or just an act she often used.

The third door revealed...nothing. I looked at the small empty space in the wall opposite of me and blinked a few times. There was still nothing. I tried to shrug it off. It was a mistake, it must have been! But i still couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something obvious; something staring me right in the face.

The three of us (the blond, the raven-haired guy and I) surveyed each other, probably all thinking the same thing; we had to fight. The boy's eyes drifted to a small pond, and widened with surprise. I hadn't even noticed the pond until that moment. He tried to run for it, but the girl had noticed. She burst into action and intercepted, giving him a hard punch in the gut. He let out a loud groan before falling to the ground. For a second, I saw something similar to guilt flash across her eyes, but she shook her head and it vanished. Then she rounded on me, and charged.

I looked down. For a minute, I forgot which form I was in, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my familiar black HAZMAT material. Hoping I wouldn't end up as a Phantom Pancake, I took a strong leap into the air, elevating closer and closer towards the ceiling. Ok, at least I knew one of my powers still worked. I halted mid-air to study my opponents, and nearly fell out of the sky. The blond was flying also! Attached to her back where two, identical 12-foot...wings! They looked white, but the further down you looked you could see spots of brown until the bottom-most feathers were completely chocolate.

Once i got over my shock, I realized she was coming straight at me. I veered left, and she soared past me. Then she halted a little further away. "How can you fly if you don't have wings?!" she asked.

'_How do you even 'have' wings?!'_ I wanted to yell. When I didn't reply, she charged again, and I flew away. I didn't try any of my other powers yet. I wasn't sure how functional I really was, and if I tried something without knowing if it would work, I might fall and end up fully dead, either from the impact of the ground, the guy that occupied it, or the girl. Things soon became a game of chase, with me mostly trying to evade Bird Girl.

I felt like a coward. I had fought ghosts who were much more threatening than this girl. What made her any different? I stopped and turned, my hands glowing with green with ectoplasmic energy. She looked at me in surprise for a second, though a second was all I needed. I blasted the ectoplasm at her, and she tried to dodge, but was off by a minute. The next thing she knew, she was blown backwards, covered in my green goo. Point one for me, point…three for her.

I was just about to go after the bird girl when I noticed something kind of odd. Without either of us to stop him, the raven haired boy who was below us had finally reached the pond he was trying to get to….but the water was now completely frozen. I hugged my elbows, my eyes wide. Did I cause that? No. It was impossible. I was nowhere near there. Maybe the guy did? But something told me he didn't. He seemed just as surprised as me.

Before i could do anything, I felt a hard blow in my back coming from above. I fell, hitting the earth with a giant 'smash'! I shook I my head to get out of my daze stood upright in the grass. I had a brief moment to think before I turned to find the raven-haired teen running at me at full speed, sword in hand. My eyes widened as i turned intangible. The boy ran right through me. He turned back to me.

"What...how did you do that?" he asked. Instead of giving him an answer, I raised my arms up in surrender and pointed at the bird girl. His green eyes glanced up at her. She was hovering above us, watching us intently.

"What's your name, Water-Boy?" the girl asked.

"Why should I tell you, bird-head?" the guy threw back. He raised his sword again, and I flinched. But he didn't come running at me again. This time, he leaped, took a swing at the girl, and landed on the grass in one, graceful arc. Bird Girl few out of range quickly, but not before the sword pierced through her leg. Instead of screaming, or showing any other signs of pain, she merely glared at the two of us.

Right before she dived at us, a heavy bell sounded from further off. I looked around as the four doors slid open with a hiss. The three of us exchanged glances. The fight's over. Reluctantly, i floated back to the door i had entered, more exhausted than before. The others followed my lead.

**xXxJackxXx**

I was led back to my cage by three white-coats, two behind me and one leading the way. They had confiscated my staff as soon as i walked out of the arena, and tied my hands together, so that escape option was always out of reach. We had a silent walk, which was to be expected. The guards around here never spoke to me, unless it was to tease me or something to that extent. But for the most part, they stayed silent. So i stayed silent as well, which gave me plenty of time to think. So, of course, my mind took me to the fight just now. I cringed. I hated the feeling of fighting pointlessly for entertainment. I was a Guardian of Childhood. And the others in there were all children, more or less. Well...they were teens, but it still counts.

Today was one of the few times in my 300 years of existence that i was grateful to being invisible. Not because that meant that i never got attacked, but because I was able to survey from the side more than the others. From what i could tell, each of the teens had something about them that made them unique. The girl had air powers, but that seemed to be it. The raven-haired guy seemed very anxious to get to that lake. I figured maybe he has something to do with water. That being said, i froze it. I kind of feel bad about that now. But i had a feeling to block him from the water, or else the situation would have gone from bad to worse for the rest of us.

The younger one, though, got my attention first. Not just because of his odd appearance, with hair as white as mine, and glowing, emerald green eyes. But there was also something about him that made me want to stay as far from him as possible. Even just the thought of him sent shivers down my back...and not from cold. The kid practically radiated some kind of ghostly energy; the way he'd flown, and the way the raven-haired teen to walk through him…

When we finally reached the door to my cell, the guards opened it, immediately sending a wave of heat throughout the hall. To me, the cell felt like the inside of an oven. It was small and empty, with no furniture; not even a bed. But it was extraordinarily hot. It was pretty obvious that when the white-coats captured me, they knew what they were getting themselves in for. The heat level was high, but not enough to kill me; just enough to make me too weak to fight. The guards threw me in the cell, laughing as they slammed the door behind them.

**A.N.  
hey, everyone. I know, none of you have seen any signs that I'm still alive, which I am. I'm kind of losing my drive to write :/ hopefully, writing shorter oneshots will be enough to get me back in the groove to write for the longer stories, such as Percy Jackson The Guardian. **

**Question for you guys: was the fight good? Did I leave anyone standing on the edge? Actually, speaking of that, since no one can see him, I purposely put Jack on the sidelines, coming in when he felt necessary. The white-coats might not like that….*bites nails nervously* **


End file.
